Very Fun Fair
by Toomanyfeels4agirl
Summary: After Gold win's a bear for Belle, she find's a fun way to repay him.


**This fanfic was actually my very first one, but because I have many mistakes that I did not even see before I got lot's of bad reviews. Now that I have corrected them I decided to delete my old one and publish it again to start fresh. Please leave a review telling me what you liked and think I chould improve on in feature writing.**

_**Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

Each year at Storybrooke the town's people have a fun fair. With games, food, drink and even a small carousel. But there is only one thing that catches Belle's eye. "That is a really cute panda." Belle says while smiling at Gold. "Well why don't you play, all you do is have to nock all the bottles over. That should be easy".

"I can't, it's easier said then done."

"You can at lest try."

Belle take a second to consider it, then she realizes that she has nothing to loose. Well, only a little bit of money. She step's toward the stall, witch makes gold smile. "How much is it to play?" she asks the small, old, blonde lady in charge of the stall. "$4's."

Belle reaches into her pocket to grab the money, but just as she get's it out, Gold gives the lady the money. He smiles, that bright smile that makes her get all worm and fuzzy. She love's it when he is like this, lovable, kind and sweet. It has been a long and hard path for Gold to be all good again, but he try his best for Belle. He has come so far, but still has far to go.

Belle step's forward to retrieve all three ball's. She never realized how far away the bottle's are till now. There are five bottles on the bottom and one on the top. Gold closes in on her to get a better look at how she does. "Take your time dearie, you should not rush this." With that in mind Belle takes her position, aiming at the bottles with one eye close.

Gold see's her licking her lip's with concentration, and it's give him some dirty thoughts. Then she fires, and missed the bottles completely. "Oh." Belle say with disappointment. "Try again, you can do it. For the panda!". Belle giggle's at the ' For the panda.', then she gets in her position to try again. This time she aims higher, and throw harder. She hit's them this time, but only the top bottle and it goes tumbling down till it hits the floor.

Gold see's the disappointment in her eyes, as we watches her look at the last ball. "How about I try for you, derie.". Belle nods and hands over the ball. Gold can't help but feel pressure, he does not like seeing Belle disappointed, even if it is just about a bear. Belle move's aside and Gold take her place.

He lines up the ball, holds his breaths, then chucks it aggressively. And it hit's right into then center of them, making them all plummet to the floor.

Belle jump's for joy, making the cutest sound ever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she almost shouts while trusting herself into Gold and then embracing him. She hug's him tight, and he hugs her back. Both smiling, and laughing. When Belle pull's away she see's the kind of smile she hardly ever see's on Gold's face.

It is the most biggest and most beautiful smile in all the land. She turns to the blonde woman and say's "Can I have the panda please?", pointing to it, like a child. As the lady passes the panda over Gold say's "Well, at least you tried dearie."

"I did tell you I can't do it. Thank you so much Rumpel!"

"It was my pleasure Belle, I love seeing you so happy."

Belle stands for a while just hugging the bear, while Gold just watches at her. He can't believe one person can be so beautiful, her bright blue eyes, her wonderful and perfactly done hair. He can't help but think she won the jackpot on the lottery to get her.

He truly could not ask more anyone better to love and have them lobe him too.

Then she places a hand on his check and bring's her lips to his, then kisses him lightly. Gold feel's butterflies wizzing in his belly.

This whole event remind's her why she love's him, beacuse the such goodness and care in his heart. He has so much of it, he just don't like using it because he is afraid.

Afraid of hurting the people he care's about, like Baelfire and himself.

...

After they take a small stroll around town they start to heed back to the shop when Belle suddenly says "So, how am I ever going to repay you?" then bits her lip and points to the panda. "Well I can think of a few way's, but because that bear means so much to you, it should be something we have never done before. Something new" Belle stands still and smiles. Gold know's that smile, she has an idea.

Slowly Belle walks closer to Gold, swaying slightly side to side, in a seductive way. "How about...in public?" She asks, while fiddling with Gold's collar. Many images go though Gold's head, but he can't possibility. Can he? The idea kind of seem's too good to be true. "Well, isn't that a treat I can't refuse."

Belle is suprised to find her self get into the mood so fast, and sudden.

'It's because I find him more attractive when I see the kindness in his heart show' Belle tell's herself inside her head.

Belle gently pull's him but the collar the the hedge a few feet away from them. It's big, high and well away from most people so it is just the perfect spot. As they both get behind it their heart's start to race. Belle drops the panda on the floor, then pulls Gold's body into her. She feel's his beating hear against her and his breath on her head, it make him want him even more.

Belle would narmally never do anythink like this so she is suprised to find her self doing this. She lets out and small playful giggle. In this moment she love's him so much that she need's him here. She need's his touch, his body, his love.

Lately she has been finder her emotion's changing rappidly, but she never think's anything of it. She has just been so happy lately.

With one quick swift Belle presses her lips to his, so they interlock. Gold is the first to slide his tongue in, then Belle copies him. Both pulling each other into each other. The lust growing rappedly inside of them, and their love start to surface more.

Belle's face start's to burn up with the embarrassment of her doing as it start's to sink in, but she don't care. She just love's him so much, she feel's like she need's him. To be close to him, and show him how strong her love is.

Their kissing gets faster and faster, twisting and turning their tongue's. Arm's rapped round each other, then Belle puts her leg round him too. Gold then pull's away and say's "Put your leg's down."

"What, why?"

"Just do it dearie." he awnser's, and she does. Gold then reach up her dress and pulls her underwear down. Belle smiles up at him as she does it, then she presses her lips against his. She grabs his ass with both hands and pull him even closer, if that is possible. Then slowly Gold slides two fingers inside her, she yelps. Slowly he bring them out again, then in. He dose it so slow to get her to beg for him.

She hate's asking for it, for his love, but this time it's just too much, she also feels that some one will come ans see them any minaute. "Please!" she whisper's into Gold's ear. "What was that?" Gold torments her even more. "Just, please" And he obays. He start's to speeding up, In, then out. She leans on him for support as she feels the magic happening.

It feel's so good and magical, it make her wonder if we was using magic to make it feel so good. If so, she does not care, she just want's to climax.

As she come's closer to cumming her grip get's tigher around Gold, her need cum gets stronger.

Then she does, ghasping and tensing up.

Gold kissed her again, harder then before and reaches for his zipper. He unzips himself and get his penis out.

Belle can feel it pressing up against her and we gasps again. "I love you Rumpel." Belle say's into his ear.

Gold feel's like he can't stand another second with out her, with out showing his love though lust. He has now time to giver her a break.

He pull's Belle's legs around her and thrust's himself inside her, coursing her to shack with pleasure. Belle can see his lust and love in his face. The way he looks at her before shutting his eye's.

When he gets faster and faster and feel's it coming to and end. "Oh, Belle" he whispers into her her, still thrusting. "I love you" Gold whispers as they both climax together. Feeling the magic working, feeling their love getting stronger.

As they both calm down they remember one vital thing they needed, and both forgot. A condom.


End file.
